Plan Bee
by CherryTokky
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois was a perfect young lady, thanks for wondering. She was sure of it: she had proof of it. Now, if only this were enough to win over the love of her life...
1. Chapter One

**Plan Bee**

 **Chapter One**

Chloé Bourgeois was a perfect young lady, thanks for wondering. She was sure of it: she had proof of it. She made sure to wake up early for her morning jog (she used the treadmill in her personal gym hall because _hell no_ was she going under that scorching sun), religiously checked her waistline and weight after a brisk shower, and spent the rest of this daily routine in applying branded cosmetics over every centimeter of her small face.

As she busied herself, she could hear Pollen, her bee-like Kwami, buzzing about a fresh bouquet atop her wooden table.

Once she was done, she looked herself over in the tall mirror affixed to her wardrobe. From her middle school days where she had first experimented with makeup, this delicate procedure had now been drastically adjusted. Now in her final year of high school, she had begun searching for new trends to follow.

Her latest obsession was the Korean style, which favoured dewy porcelain skin and soft colours. It made her stand out from the other popular girls at school, who all looked the same with their sunkissed bodies and bold face paint – whatever trend they tried to recreate wasn't what Chloé would call makeup.

Satisfied with her appearance, she turned around and headed for her table. She grabbed a brush and carefully untangled her bedhead. "Ah – _ouch!_ " she muttered, as the thick tendrils of the brush caught onto a strand.

"Do you need help?" asked Pollen, circling around her Miraculous holder.

"No, no, I've got it," replied Chloé, slightly irked and waving her free hand dismissively. Pollen shrugged and immediately flew back to her breakfast. As she merrily fed on the nectar of a lily, she quietly observed Chloé battle with her lengthy blond mess. The light honey-hued hair took a while to tame, but Miss Bourgeois finally came out victorious.

After this step, came the painstaking moment where she ensured that the long locks framing her heart-shaped face were parted precisely down the middle. Sighing, Chloé swiftly gathered her hair into a neat bun and, grabbing her haircomb-shaped Miraculous lying next to the flower vase, pinned the result into place.

Compared to her morning activities, the car ride to school was quick and uneventful. She got out, waved briefly to the family butler-slash-driver, Jean – she had finally memorized his name after years of debating between Jean-Pierre, Jean-Pascal, and Jean-Philippe.

She had been so sure his name was Jean-Bernard…

"If it isn't Chloé!" was the first thing she heard as soon as she entered the crowded campus.

 _Ah_ , Sabrina, her used-to-be best friend.

Seriously, why was she speaking to Chloé?

"Why are you talking to me?" answered Chloé, raising a delicately trimmed eyebrow. As soon as she turned to face Sabrina, she noticed that the latter had curled the lower half of her straight ginger bob. Her cocked eyebrow shot out of sight when she noted the group of girls – _and_ boys – surrounding Sabrina Raincomprix.

 _How much did she pay them to befriend her?_

"How m—," began Chloé but she quickly caught herself. If she were to get into trouble on the first day of school, it would spoil her mood for the remainder of the year. With her viper tongue, she had already antagonised her entire batch from their first year here. She could not afford upsetting the teaching body as well.

"—How marvelously cute your hair is," continued Chloé in her well-rehearsed sugary voice. She usually used it with teachers and adults. Her upturned eyes softened into the sweetest smile she could muster – it looked genuine, judging by the pinkish glow in the boys' cheeks.

 _Ah !_ Her new makeup style was working its wonders.

The girls, including Sabrina, merely glared at her. She fixed them with innocent blue eyes, her small mouth pressed into a light pout.

"Oh, hey! Chloé," she heard from behind. She didn't need to check around her to know whom _that_ voice belonged to.

"Adri _chou!"_ greeted Chloé, her pitch rising to an almost-squeal of joy.

Her gaze fell on Adrien Agreste, the school's oblivious heartthrob with his bright green eyes and tousled blond hair.

However, her good mood soon shattered. Next to him stood his new girlfriend, a dark-haired girl with sky-blue irises that stared at Chloé.

"Hello, Dupain-Cheng," she greeted monotonously. Her lower lip trembled ever-so-slightly. Ever since she had learnt that they were dating, Chloé had discarded any semblance of familiarity between herself and said new girlfriend, Marinette.

Chloé Bourgeois did not bother waiting for a response. She hurried past the couple, ignored Sabrina's protests, and disappeared into the main building.

Thank goodness she had brought along her emergency makeup purse. She would have to touch up her eyes after a good sob in the bathroom…

.

.

.

 **[Author's Note]**

 _Thank you for reading! This is my first try at writing a Miraculous fanfic, in which we see everyone in their late teens._

 _Please leave your thoughts on this first chapter in the reviews! :)_


	2. Chapter Two

**Plan Bee**

 **Chapter Two**

Now that super villains like Hawkmoth and Le Paon no longer threatened Paris – although Chloé never discovered their true identities since Ladybug and Chat Noir categorically refused to reveal anything to Queen Bee, Chloé's super heroine form – the Miraculous holders engaged into tracking down criminals at night. Harassment, thefts and even violence were recurrent in the dark alleys of the City of Light.

"This first day of school was awful," muttered Chloé that evening, as she flew towards the Eiffel tower, her usual vantage point. Her bad mood from earlier still lingered, and she had just hastily escaped from her meeting with the other Miraculous holders to patrol her assigned area. With her flying ability, Queen Bee was always the first among the group of super heroes to arrive at their meeting point, located at the Notre Dame Cathedral in the very heart of Paris.

The translucent wings that protruded from her back caught the light from the streetlamps she passed: they sent flickers of yellow and orange in all directions. She silently watched the old buildings and occasional trees she passed by. High above, the moon was nowhere in sight. Tiny diamonds dotted the firmament, obscured here and there by lonely clouds.

In her mind, she recounted the events of the day. Why had Sabrina bothered talking to her, anyway?

Until their first year of high school, Sabrina and Chloé had been the closest of friends. All that had changed when Chloé, with her impulsive habit of speaking her mind, had criticised Sabrina in the middle of a hallway for following her everywhere she went like a small child during lunch break. After all, her used-to-be best friend had been awkward in this new environment; thus, she had stuck to Chloé like a second shadow.

Needless to say, this scene had attracted their classmates, who immediately sided with the victim. Even Adrien Agreste, who Chloé had noticed standing far from the gathered crowd, had shaken his head at the drama caused. By the end of that year, the commotion had led to a sudden growth in Sabrina's popularity until even the upperclassmen knew her.

There was the faint clink of metal behind her – Queen Bee whirled around immediately; she glimpsed the silhouette of Chat Noir in the distance, using his extensible cudgel to propel himself towards her.

"What?" asked Queen Bee, crossing her black-clad arms over her chest. She began wondering if her enhanced senses had perhaps missed a cry for help.

"Are you – mad at – us?" panted Chat Noir, clinging on to the end of the metallic rod. After a while, his breathing had somewhat evened out. "You left before Ladybug finished talking."

"Yeah, whatever," said Queen Bee, looking aside. Her ponytail inadvertently whipped towards Chat Noir, who barely dodged it.

"Oh – _ah –_ "

The leather-clad young man had momentarily lost his balance, and felt the cudgel tilt with him.

"Here."

Sighing, Chloé held onto the rod – but, as she soon discovered, Chat Noir's body outweighed her own strength, and they both plummeted towards the pavement below. She saw Chat Noir press on something – the cudgel retracted to a forearm's length – and grab onto her waist.

With inhuman agility, he spun them around and pressed again on the rod. With a clink, both were back upright above the buildings.

"Why did you grab me?" said an irritated Queen Bee. She had planned on letting him fall by his lonesome. "We'd have been fine anyway. You're a cat and I can fly."

"Just instincts," replied Chat Noir with a sheepish grin. His hands fidgeted with his metallic weapon, twirling it over and over mindlessly. "Also –"

"You're weird. Talk to you later."

" _What_ –"

"Duty's calling. See you."

As Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois was more detached and composed than in her normal persona. She had not tried to befriend any of the other Miraculous holders, and much less investigate about their true identities.

 _Adrien_ …

As she flew higher and higher, she found herself musing over the love of her life. She was all too aware that his heart could no longer be conquered. Her " _Adrichou_ " would never return her feelings.

The back of her eyes prickled with renewed emotions. She blinked rapidly, solidifying the dam that controlled her tormented spirits. How could she fulfil her role of protector of Paris in this state?

"Queen Bee!"

Chat Noir was still chasing after her. She stopped dead and turned around.

Wide-eyed, and with no time to evade, she saw him collide right against her. Queen Bee's wings flapped frantically: their fall slowed down and, as though in slow-motion, their eyes met.

They fell right in front of the Eiffel tower. Thanks to their hero suits, the ensuing crash did not hurt as much as it should have.

"Are – are you okay? I saw tears –"

Queen Bee slowly lifted herself onto her hands and knees. Whatever expression presently marred her features presaged nothing good: one glance at Chat Noir made him gulp audibly.

 _I've had enough._

"I – sorry," he stammered, looking left and right, as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

 _Enough of all this._

"Look at me," she said, her tone ice-cold. She grabbed onto the bell at his neck and, in a brusque gesture, pulled him up with her. "From now on, don't count me in your little group. I quit."

Shock and disbelief sprang in Chat Noir's green eyes.

"If it's because of me –," he began, but Queen Bee held up her hand.

"Why should we still be doing this if our greatest enemies have been defeated? And don't you mention criminals! We have the police force for a reason."

With that said, she turned on her heels and prepared to leave.

That is, if a certain someone would kindly loosen his iron grip on her slim wrist. The steel claws adorning the tips of his skin-tight gloves sank into her own black-clad arm. Despite the costume, she could sense it would leave a mark – or five.

"Queen Bee – _please –_ "

"Let go," she said quietly. She could feel a strange power grow within her, demanding release. Her blue gaze remained unmoving on Chat Noir's pleading eyes.

"Let. Go."

Chat Noir's body acted on its own accord. He watched, stunned and confused, as his hand relinquished Queen Bee against his will.

"Good bye, Chat Noir."

And with that, she vanished into the night sky.

.

.

.

 **[Author's Note]**

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews. :)

In the next chapter, following Queen Bee's decision, Chloé notices that Adrien starts acting strange as well... can you guess why?


End file.
